HiruMamo Christmas
by AkumaFromHell
Summary: natal..apa yang akan dilakukan Hiruma dan Mamori?


Hari itu, salju turun perlahan. Menumpuk di jalanan dan membuat Tokyo menjadi putih bersih.

Ooooo0ooooO

**Eyeshield 21**

**Disclaimer: Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**Rate: T**

**Pair: HiruMamoGenre: Romance/Friendship**

**A/N: Padahal aku bikin ini bukan saat natal, tapi karna uda ngaret..jadi ide apapun yang muncul, bolehlah!**

Ooooo0ooooO

"Apa You-nii juga mengadakan latihan di cuaca seperti ini, Mamo-nee?" Tanya Suzuna sambil berusaha menghangatkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja, Hiruma bukan tipe orang yang mau bersantai hanya karena cuaca." Jawab Mamori sambil merapatkan mantelnya ke dirinya.

Kedua orang itu berjalan menuju ruang klub Devil Bats.

"Hei, manajer sialan, kau terlambat!" omel Hiruma saat kedua gadis itu memasuki ruangan.

"Maaf, Hiruma-kun." Jawab Mamori singkat sambil melewati Hiruma dan menuju meja.

"Hiruma, kenapa hari ini kita tidak libur saja?" Tanya Kurita sambil kesulitan memakai protectornya.

"Iya, lagipula hari ini dingin sekali.." sambung Sena

"Sekolah juga sedang libur musim dingin.. Sepi MAX!" sela Monta

"Game center langganan ku ada game baru yang harus aku mainkan" Kuroki ikut-ikutan.

"Hhh.. jangan manja, bocah sialan, kalian akan hangat jika latihan! Dingin tidak bisa dijadikan alasan!" jawab Hiruma sambil mengelap senapannya senapannya sampai berkilau.

"Hiruma~~" rengek semua anggota Devil Bats (kecuali Musashi)

"Kalian tidak libur, tapi aku diskon waktu latihan kalian! Puas? Kalian boleh pulang jam 3!" akhirnya Hiruma menyerah.

"Sungguh?! Terima kasih, Hiruma-sann!" semua anggota hamper memeluk setan itu tapi langsung mundur saat menyadari resikonya.

"Lari keliling lapangan 50 kali! Cepat, anak-anak sialan!!" Hiruma menodong para anggota Devil Bats dengan seluruh senjatanya. Semua anggota langsung menuruti perintahnya.

Mamori heran melihat sikap Hiruma yang lebih baik dari biasanya.

Kalau Hiruma yang biasanya pasti akan bilang _"Kalian tidak boleh libur hanya karena hal yang sepele, anak-anak sialan!! Kalian tetap harus latihan meskipun kalian mau mati_!! _Kekeke.."_ begitu.

Mamori yang sibuk berpikir akhirnya sadar dari lamunannya dan menuju lapangan untuk memantau latihan tim-nya.

Ooooo0ooooO

"Sampai jumpa.." seluruh anggota Devil Bats saling melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan sekolah Deimon.

"Mamo-nee, aku pulang juga ya!" kata Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangan pada Mamori.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan, Suzuna.." jawab Mamori dengan senyum manis ala malaikatnya itu.

Sekarang tinggal Mamori dan Hiruma yang ada di ruang klub itu.

"Hiruma-kun, kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Mamori memecah kesunyian yang dari tadi menyelimuti mereka.

"Hmm." Gumam Hiruma menjawab pertanyaab Mamori.

"Oh ya, Hiruma, kenapa tumben sekali kau memberi mereka libur?"

"Aku sendiri punya urusan, manajer sialan." Jawab Hiruma sambil tetap mengetik di laptopnya.

"Huuh..kau kan bisa jawab baik-baik.." gerutu Mamori pelan.

"Manajer sialan, sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"25 Desember. Kenapa?" Mamori bertanya balik.

"Hoo..kalau begitu, sisa waktu hari ini kau harus menemani aku, manajer sialan." Pinta (baca: perintah) Hiruma.

"Eh? Menemanimu ke mana?" Mamori heran.

"Jangan tanya sekarang, kau akan tahu nanti, manajer sialan." Jawab Hiruma sambil menutup laptopnya.

Ooooo0oooo0

"Kau mau beli apa di sini, Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori penasaran saat melihat Hiruma menuju toko hadiah.

"Mau beli barang."

"Tentu saja! Tapi apa??!" Mamori kesal ditanggapi tidak serius oleh Hiruma.

"Cerewet, manejer sialan. Aku mau beli hadiah natal!" Balas Hiruma.

Mamori mengerutkan alisnya.

"Menurutmu bocah-bocah sialan itu akan menyukai boneka ini?" Tanya Hiruma sambil menunjukkan boneka setan yang sangat menyeramkan.

"Ja..jangan..jangan itu…" jawab Mamori sambil merinding. "Kau mau belikan boneka untuk Sena dan yang lain?"

"Yeah." Jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Oo.. hadiah natal?"

"Yeah."

"Tumben sekali kau memberi mereka sesuatu, Hiruma."

"Cerewet! Selama ini kau menyuruhku untuk baik dengan mereka, dan sekarang saat aku dengan sangat baik hati mau membelikan mereka hadiah natal kau juga mau protes hah, manajer pikuunn??!" omel Hiruma.

"Ma..maaf Hiruma-kun.." kata Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua sibuk memilih hadiah untuk para anggota Devil Bats.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori.

"Manajer sialan, ulurkan tanganmu!" paksa Hiruma.

"Eh? Apa?" Mamori masih bertanya-tanya saat Hiruma memaksa tangannya terbuka.

"Nih!" Ujar Hiruma sambil meletakkan boneka berbentuk cream puff berukuran kecil di tangan Mamori.

"Ini…" Mamori bertanya-tanya.

"Hadiah untuk manajer cerewet yang banyak tanya dan hobi makan." Jawab Hiruma sambil meninggalkan Mamori.

Mamori agak kesal tapi juga senang, merasa dirinya adalah anggota Devil Bats .

Mamori pulang ke rumah dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

**Bonus- Daftar hadiah yang diberikan Hiruma pada anggota (ukuran kecil):**

**Sena: boneka Cerberus.**

**Monta: boneka monyet.**

**Musashi: boneka kakek-kakek.**

**Kurita: boneka onigiri.**

**Komusubi: boneka tomat (hidung komusubi).**

**Juumonji: boneka preman.**

**Togano: boneka tokoh komiknya.**

**Kuroki: boneka Mario (tokoh game).**

**Ishimaru: tidak dapat karena tidak disadari.**

**Omosadake: boneka pesumo bodoh.**

**Suzuna: boneka Devil Bats.**

**Hiruma: boneka landak dari Mamori (rambut Hiruma).**

**Cerberus: boneka Butaburos dan daging.**

**Butaburos: boneka babi betina.**

**Taki: boneka Bakabon.**

**A/N: Jangan bingung dengan hadiahnya. Mengingat sifat Hiruma, apapun bisa.**

**Fic yang aneh dan singkat!**

**REVIEW?**


End file.
